Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, wearable cameras, virtual reality devices (e.g., headsets), augmented reality devices (e.g., headsets), mixed reality devices, action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize sensor data. For example, a smart phone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing sensor data may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
In some cases, sensor data may be noisy and/or may exhibit inaccuracies. For example, some sensor data may suffer from low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and/or drift. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve sensor data processing may be beneficial.